Various medical procedures require receiving electrical signals from various parts of the body or applying electrical signals to other points of the body. Among these procedures are T.E.N.S. (Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Simulation), E.M.S. (Electrical Muscle Stimulation), F.E.S. (Functional Electrical Stimulation), EMG (Electromyograph), EEG (Electroencephalogram), EKG (Electrocardiogram), computer generated signal transmission for the purpose of motor stimulated movement in quadraplegic or paraplegic patients, transmission of signals to specific sites for the purpose of transcutaneous bone growth stimulation, and eductional systems to allow immediate and accurate identification of known anatomical points of importance in sending or monitoring boimedical signals. Current products for attachment to the body require individual wires and electrodes which hinder body movement and during body movement electrodes are often accidently disconnected. Many electrodes do not allow the skin to breathe; chemical properties sometimes irritate the skin requiring special skin care during long periods of monitoring or stimulation. Most electrodes require hair removal for proper attachment, and many points on the body are not suitable to standard electrode placement because of their peculiar anatomical configuration, movement or shape. Prior art devices for incorporating electrodes into garments have been generally limited to boots as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,137 to Vredenbregt et al, belts as in U.S. Pat. No. 502,776 to Se Cheverall and to masks as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,468 to LeVine. These devices are limited to certain areas of the body and cannot be generalized to fit most of the human body, including the torso, the legs and the arms.